Makings of a Gentleman
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction It's getting close to prom and all the students have chosen their dates for their big night on the town. Jack Spicer, in spite of his nonnonchalant and egotistical nature wants to ask Kimiko to the dance and is fearful


Note: (Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction) It's getting close to prom and all the students have chosen their dates for their big night on the town. Jack Spicer, in spite of his non-nonchalant and egotistical nature wants to ask Kimiko to the dance and is fearful that she might turn him down. With the guidance and tough love of the witch Wuya, Jack is transformed into the very model of a modern-day gentleman—perhaps even the makings of a metrosexual. However, with the sensing of a ShenGongWu close, he finds himself challenging his date for it !

Chapter 1—Denied !

Kimiko had been planning on attending this year's prom with Raymundo. In the past she had always gone with him but he had chosen another girl to accompany this time. Kimiko felt dejected, depressed, angry, melancholy, but mostly irate. She spent most of her time moping around her room and strangely, she saw someone looking in on her as she was in front of her vanity, crying her eyes out.

"Listen here, you perv. I'm trying to _vent out my frustration_. If you know what's good for you, I'd scram !", Kimiko yelled at the top of her lungs, launching a rather thick book out of the window. Before the book could hit the supposed "peeper", he had vanished into the shadows.

However, a folded note had swooped into her room and landed perfectly upon her vanity's desk.

Intrigued, she opened the letter and found a beautifully written proposal.

"I haven't found the courage to tell you before but I find you incredibly attractive, Kimiko. Every year, I've had to attend the prom alone, lurking somewhere in the back almost as invisible as a wallflower. No more. Please, accept my invitation. I ask for nothing in return. Just, please, don't turn me down. Sincerely, Jack Spicer."

Kimiko found herself rolling on the floor from fits of laughter. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She thought a guy like Spicer would have no trouble finding a date of his own. Surely there were plenty of goth girls in the school that wanted to be latched onto the Prince of Darkness' arm, even for one night. But such was not the case. She had to admit that she liked Jack a little herself, despite the fact that he was an enemy. She'd never let anyone else know or else they would think she was loony. There was a certain neuroticism and quirkiness that was quite attractive about him, and his eyes, oh those ruby eyes of his, how they did entice. She felt her cheeks become red and she giggled slightly. Sure, she'd give it a chance. But she prayed no one else would find out. If Raymundo saw her with Jack, her secret would be out. But she would be going with her hair died a different color. No one would recognize her...not even _her._

Chapter 2—Wuya Does Her Magic

Jack had received a note from Kimiko in one of his classes and he couldn't believe it. He actually had to slap himself to make certain he was awake. When he felt the sting of the initial strike, he realized he wasn't in a reverie. However, he knew he had to do a lot of work. He had been to dances before but he was lacking a bit in some simple curtosy. The night of the prom was not far away and drastic changes had to be made immediately or he would never convince Kimiko that he was in love with her.

"First of all, the gothic look...out !", Wuya said, stripping Jack down to his skull and crossbones boxers.

"Ahhh, boundaries ! Wait...I have to give up my _look_ ? Can't I still wear black ?", Jack questioned, still feeling quite awkward and vulnerable. Wuya continued to look through Jack's closet and found a mobster-esque tuxedo ensemble. In a rush of wind, she had redressed him and slicked back his hair with brilliantine. She whistled, slowly. Even as a spirit, she found him rather attractive in this outfit.

"It's a start, but we still have a _lot_ of work to do.", Wuya began. She led him to another room where he watched a film about courteousness and etiquette. Spicer learned rapidly and he was prepared for his next lessons in coordination, balance and ballroom dance. For tonight the lesson was complete, and both student and pupil were exhausted.

With school work completed and a mind willing to learn, Jack came home with a spring in his step, literally. Before he had seemed quite dour, but now he had happiness and joy within his heart. Sadly, he seemed to be unconcerned with world domination. Wuya wasn't so pleased about this new turn of events, but fortunately, his infatuation with Kimiko would be just a phase and he would return to being that mad genius she had come to rely upon. Just to be in case, she equipped him with a sensor on his bouteneer that would glow when ShenGongWu was close. He would have his own ShenGongWu (the Shroud of Shadows) to wager should their be a fight. But she hoped that Jack would have his heart torn to shreds before long. She missed the one-track minded megalomaniac that had been lost in the blissful clouds of infatuation.

Chaper 3—In Case of ShenGongWu...

Dojo, who had been taking residence with Kimiko for sometime, wanted to be Kimiko's chaperon for the prom.

"Do you realize how strange it would be if people saw my corsage _talking_ ? They would think they were insane. Then, they would probably flee in a mass exodus out of the room.", Kimiko said, honestly. Dojo made his posture straighter and nodded, realizing she was right.

"Yes, but what if there is a ShenGongWu in the area. How will you find it ?", Dojo questioned.

"Well, Omi let me borrow the Mantis Flip Coin. No worries. And anyway, I doubt very seriously that something like that during prom will even be an issue. I have my swift Fancy Feet should that not be the case.", Kimiko responded, grinning. Dojo felt his eyes welling up with tears. Kimiko looked completely different in a red sequenced dress with her hair down and spotted with flecks of blue glitter. Her lips shimmered in ruby-red gloss and her china-white arms were covered to the elbows in scarlet silken gloves. She looked stunning, and more lovely than ever.

"My little warrior, all grown up and going on her first date ! I won't cry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry...Ah, to heck with it ! Waaaaaaaaaah !", Dojo said, beginning to stream forth a waterfall of tears from his eyes.

"Don't cry, Dojo. You're starting to remind me of my father ! Well, I'd better be off. My parents will be wanting a photo op before I leave. You take care, Dojo. Oh...and don't forget.

If you touch anything..._you're dead_ !", Kimiko warned in an ominous, fiery tone before she left to go downstairs.

"Still a firecracker, but I've got to admit, she's sparkling brighter than ever tonight.", Dojo thought to himself as he was drying the residue of tears from his eyes.

Chapter 4—Dancing With the Enemy

Jack had come over to pick up Kimiko and for a long while, he stood there gaping at Kimiko in awe, slack jawed in wonder over her beauty.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to prom ?", Kimiko said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Our ride awaits.", Jack responded, offering a white-gloved hand to the limousene that awaited them. Firstly, she found herself blushing at Jack's new, suave look.

He resembled a well-to-do business tycoon straight from the 20's or 30's, and the limo was most certainly a stupendous touch. He offered her a seat first and took a seat of his own. He gazed at her from time to time, and spent most of the drive silent, admiring Kimiko. The butler driving the car simply rolled his eyes, not paying much attention to young master Spicer, but inwardly he was thrilled at the possibility of young love between the two.

As they approached the gothic cathedral where the butler dropped them off. Jack marveled at its impressive resplendence. Kimiko took his hand and allowed Jack to escort her inside to where the festivities were taking place. Everyone that had arrived early had already been taking up the dance floor and grooving to the beat. From a distance, Kimiko could see Raymundo dancing with one of the popular girls who also happened to be a cheerleader. She fumed silently, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh ! I can't believe he could be so shallow.", Kimiko thought to herself.

"Why so sad, Kimiko ? A sad look definitely doesn't suit you.", Jack said, grinning broadly. He took her right hand and spun her to the lilt of an elegant waltz and she sensed a giggle bubbling from her heart as natural as breathing.

"See, now _that's_ much better. A smile only accentuates your beauty.", Jack said, honestly. Before a comment like that might've been one of Jack's cheesy come on lines. But, she knew that this time Jack was serious with his words. The dancing continued for hours and although their feet began to hurt, the two were enjoying each other's company. Jack had wondered how he could've fallen so hard for an enemy of Heylin but he'd take another look into those greyish-blue eyes of Kimiko's and realize that it wasn't so bad. Wuya probably despised him for "fraternizing with the foe" but he didn't really give that much thought and nor did he care. All that mattered to him now was getting prom pictures and making the most of these precious moments he had with the butterfly known as Kimiko.

Chapter 5—Party's Over

All of a sudden, Kimiko's Mantis Flip Coin began to detect something strange. There was a ShenGongWu somewhere but she wasn't certain where it was. Jack was determined to find it first and found it hiding in the basement of the cathedral. He knew having a Xiaolin Showdown inside the cathedral was _highly _unorthodox (not to mention quite blasphemous) so he rushed outside beyond the cathedral to an abandoned field where he waited for Kimiko to catch up.

"I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to have a showdown, Jack.", Kimiko said, preparing herself for the wager that was about to be made.

"I too, my lovely butterfly. But, alas. Such can not be the case. This item is very valuable. I have a digital guide that I've compiled with the latest data on ShenGongWu and it is constantly updating itself without my assistance. It found this on it's own accord. It is known as the Imperial Robe. It can act as a shield against attacks, _or_a means of transport by air. It is impenetrable and it is powerful. It also has the ability to heal wounds. Sweet. That one will be mine.", Jack said, cockily.

"Yours ? Ha ! I doubt that. I'd love to see you try and snatch it first, rocket boy.", Kimiko said, getting quite serious. Her expression had turned from one of delight to one of competition.

"Very well then. I wager my Shroud of Shadows against those Fancy Feet of yours. The key is...whomever steals the lips of the other wins the bet. Pecks on the cheek _do not_ count.", Jack said, his grin glittering in the soft light of the moon.

"Wait a minute. You're serious right ? A kiss is the solution to the duel ? What ! That's...insane. Do you _really_think that I would want to kiss you ? Come on. Get over yourself, Spicer.", Kimiko retorted, sharply.

"That's the only method of victory, my dear.", Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kimiko blushed hotly and grumbled.

"Fine. I'll follow your ridiculous rules. Let's just get this done and over with.", Kimiko groaned, approaching Jack and initiating the Showdown.

"Gon Yi Tampai !", the two said as the background began to change and evolve. The Xiaolin Showdown had begun.

Jack had already been in the lead and Kimiko hadn't been far behind. Even if she had snatched the Imperial Robe, it still wouldn't be hers until she kissed him. Oddly enough she wanted to, but every time he would hover just a few inches out of reach and she couldn't get to him. Then, before she knew it, the Robe had been taken from her.

"You have the advantage...Why can't you be a gentleman and give a lady a break !", Kimiko shouted becoming enraged.

"I would be, dear butterfly, but this is a showdown. Etiquitte doesn't really apply here.", Jack said, flying out of her reach again but she was catching up to him. Suddenly he caught her off guard and dipped her whole body backwards.

"I win.", he said, slightly seductively and kissed her passionately. The battleground disappeared and she was left, weak-kneed not even knowing she had lost. But she had felt like she had won, and it didn't really matter. The Fancy Feet and Mantis Flip Coin were gone now, as well as the Imperial Robe but Kimiko had a strategy to get them back. She kissed him in return , reciprocating the passionate gesture and chuckled.

"I win.", Kimiko said as all of the ShenGongWu reappeared in her hand. He had never stated the condtions could be met if the opposition kissed him at the end of the battle. But it was legitimate, and she had won. He was left dumbfounded and lost in euphoria. It was a win for the both of them. He knew he would get a chewing out from Wuya, but he could care less about that.

Kimiko was absolutely incredible, and he had a feeling he would be by her side even though she was his natural enemy.

Chapter 6—It's Just a Phase

Wuya yelled and screeched her immortal head off at Jack losing the Imperial Robe to Kimiko.

"Why did you _let_ her win, Spicer ? I can't believe you sometimes. Ugh ! I seriously hope you get over this ludicrous crush soon.", Wuya said, still livid with Jack.

"Wuya, can it ! Why can't you just let a guy _enjoy_ life for once !", Jack fumed. Wuya had become so embittered that she shot flames out of her mouth, litereally.

"Fine. Since you seem to be so 'in love' and don't have any desire for world domination I'm out of here. Call me when you're serious again. I don't have time for this sort of crud.", Wuya said, floating out of the room and vanishing into a wall. Jack shrugged. He noticed it was an awful lot quieter without Wuya hollering at him insessantly. World domination could wait. His eyes were focused on Kimiko and only her.

Kimiko was sitting upstairs in her room wondering when her next date with Jack would be. He was nothing like Raymundo. He was far more generous, understanding, and gentlemanly. He treated her like royalty and always complimented her. He always meant what he said, unlike Raymundo. She wondered if Raymundo had even _meant_any of the remarks he had said to her when they were dating. That wasn't important now. Circumstances were proving to be unbelievably stupendous for her, and that's all she could ask for.

Despite the snit that Wuya got into with Jack, she had forgiven him. She knew that she couldn't stop such amazing forces as "love" and "friendship" (inasmuch as it made her nauseous) but Jack put Kimiko only second to his desire to take over the world. On the battleground they would always be enemies, but outside of the battleground, the two were very much in love. No one else in Team WuLin knew this, but what they didn't know wouldn't harm them, well, perhaps shock them when they finally figured out the mystery of Jack's sly smile.

Epilogue 

It wasn't certain how long the Showdowns would go on, but so long as there was ShenGongWu in the world and the potential for either Wuya or Dojo to go completely ballistic, there would be the Showdown to be had. The prom had come and gone, but the memories continued beyond the initial dance and post prom. Outside the battlegrounds, Jack and Kimiko had shared many dates together and their love had remained strong. Despite their rivalry, that had only strengthened the attraction they had for each other. Nothing would ever separate them, even if he became the Lord of the World...love would keep them together. But somehow, despite that evil within him, there would come a time for peace. Then love would reign, but for now, such thoughts were left within the realm of dreams and the distant hope of the future was all that remained.

The End

May 20, 2006


End file.
